1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server system. Particularly, the invention relates to a server system having a direct current transformation unit and a voltage protection display function.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power supply is used to supply an operating voltage for a server system. The current power supply generally receives an alternating current (AC) voltage of 100V-230V first, and then a transformer inside the power supply transforms the AC voltage into a direct current (DC) voltage. Then, the power supply transforms the DC voltage into a voltage of 12V, 5V or 3V to serve as the operating voltage of the server system.
However, each independent server requires a power supply for supplying power. Therefore, when a plurality of independent servers is configured in the server system, a same number of the power supplies corresponding to a number of the independent servers are simultaneously used. Therefore, efficiency of the server system is reduced, and circuit cost of the server system is increased.